


A Dream

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dr.Iplierst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	A Dream

Edward Iplier never really thought too much of the humans on the surface. He watched them carefully when they swum in the ocean's warm waters, or when they rowed a boat out even on the coldest, roughest nights. To the humans, Edward would've been seen as a sea demon, an odd tentacle monster, or whatever their minds could imagine. So, he stayed in the blue, salty waters of the ocean and stayed hidden. That was, until, during a morning swim he heard commotion from the surface, where some men were arguing around and noticed one of them dropping something in the water. They gasped and growled, punching the guy next to him, the black hood normally covering their face, falling down. 

Edward starred at the young man for some time, studying his face. Deep crimson red irises, short hair, and a few scars on his face, one noticeably on his cheek. Edward looked down, seeing the object dropped slowly sinking down. He swam down to the ocean floor and held his hands out, watching it sink into his hands. It looked like a pen, and maybe an expensive one at that. Edward noticed the name Isaac inscribed on it. So this young man's name was Isaac, huh? He looked back up, noticing the man trying to look down in the water to see if he could spot the pen. Edward held the pen close to himself, making sure a ray of sunlight hit it enough so that Isaac could see it. He started moving closer to the shore with the pen, seeing Isaac's face light up and start following him down the boardwalk. 

Edward smiles and gets closer to the shore, stopping and realizing that this part of the water was more clear, and if he went any closer, Isaac may see him. He was snapped out of thought when he heard soft steps approach the surface. Edward sighed, getting closer to shore, his upper half coming out. Isaac looked over at him. "Hey uhh.. you didn't happen to see anything shiny down there, did you?" Edward smiles and nods. "This must be your's then. Isaac?" He twirls the pen around in his hand. He nodded and grabbed the pen. "Thanks, I needed this." He grinned slightly. 

Edward smiles and looks down. "You're welcome." Isaac studied the man in front of him for a while. "You uhh... you're... odd..." Edward tilts his head before Isaac grabs his arm gently and notices the small blue spots on the back on his arm. "That's odd-" Edward gasps and pulls his arm back. Isaac narrows his eyes at him. "What... are you?" Out of panic, he dived back under water quickly, leaving a cloud of ink to distract Isaac. Isaac's eyes widened as he watched Edward disappear. "Hm."

————————————————

"It was the oddest dream the Host has ever had to this day, Edward." The doctor chuckles. "Sounds odd." "Sometimes.. the Host... I, wish I got to see him again." Edward only smiles at the Host, fixating a bandage around his eyes. "Maybe you could, maybe not." The Host sighs and lays his hand over Edward's leg softly. "He.. kinda reminds me of you." Edward grins. "Interesting." "Would explain all the times you left the house at night to go out for a 'walk'." Host's lips curve into a smirk. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you Edward?" Dr.Iplier chuckles lowly, helping the Host stand. "Who knows?"


End file.
